1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a propellor shaft which has a sliding joint in its central section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are conventional propellor shafts which have sliding joints in the middle. The shaft consists of two separate shafts which are coupled by a spline. When the machinery is assembled, an engineer has to measure and correct unbalance in the propellor shaft while the shaft is rotating. However it is difficult to accurately measure the two ends of the propellor shaft because of play in the spline. In a case where unbalance remains in the propellor, vibrations are produced during running which cause unpleasant noise in a passenger compartment.